Where I Belong
by Alice Burton
Summary: After severing ties with everyone I left back in Konoha and promised never to return again. I find it funny how I ended up taking the first plane back to the place I grew up in just because of one person. To me, Konoha wasn't home but whenever I am with you... anywhere is home. Where would I be without you?
1. Prologue

**Where I Belong**

By: Alice Burton

Prologue

"You're not forgetting anything, right?" My fiancé, Karin, asked as I was finishing packing my suitcase with everything I needed for my flight back to Konoh. My hometown. "Toiletries? Credit cards? Passport? Clean underware?" She says playfully reminding me of the things I'd likely to forget whenever I travel, as I sealed my travel bag shut and locked it.

"Yes, _mom_. I've already doubled checked everything in my bag." I said to her with a grimace on my face. God, how I hated to be reminded twice. Not like I don't appreciate what she was trying to accomplish here, but damn, I am not a child anymore.

"Sorry." She giggled and wrapped her arms securely around me. "It's just that... You'll be apart from me and I can't help but feel lonely." She spoke as if this would be the last day we'll see each other, but I knew she was just exaggerating things. It's just for the weekend really.

"It's just for three days." I reminded her.

"Three _long_ days!" She couldn't stress those words enough. "Do you really need to go to that reunion of yours? Why not just miss it? Or better yet, take me along with you?"

I shrugged her request off for the nth time this week. Don't get me wrong, Karin is a great person to be with but sometimes there are times that I want to be by myself. To be myself.

It seems Karin got the message and stopped being clingy. This is what makes Karin and I compatible. We get each other without having to say what we think. We understood each other. That is why she'll make a perfect wife for me. She is perfect. Although some-especially Suigetsu, would disagree. Saying that:

'Being compatible is great and all but where is the _love_, man?' qoute and quote by Suigetsu himself.

Love.

Where the hell does he get these stuff from? Even Juugo which was supposed to be the most leveled headed person in the group also ended up agreeing with Suigetsu. _Agreeing with Suigetsu?! _The same guy who had his teeth craved into sharkes teeth because it seemed like a good idea to do it. Man, and here I thought no one was dumber than Naruto. The same Naruto that had his face tatooed with whiskers on Halloween night back when we were in junior high school. Because he wanted them to look real since he was supposed to be the Nine-tails Fox God. On second thought, no one was dumber than Naruto. That's when I knew that both Juugo and Suigetsu have gone seriously crazy. Is love the only thing that keeps a relationship going? I don't believe that's the case. You can live with a partner even without including love in the equation. As long as the two of you have a mutual understandment with each other then that is good enough for me. Yes, it's good enough for me. Love is nothing but trouble for me, really. Nothing good ever comes up whenever love is involved. It's a nuisance. Just when you thought every thing is going to be better then suddenly, when you least expected it, when you are in your most vulnerable moment. It hits you. It hits you really hard. It doesn't give any exception to anyone, not even me. That is why I hated it. I refuse to acknowledge it. It doesn't exist. Karin also feel the same. And that is enough for me. Whatever this is between me and Karin have is enough. Yeah, its already enough.

"Alright. Alright. Just..." Karin spoke again as she was fixing my collar. "Just call me as soon as you get there. And also... come back home to me as soon as your reunion is done, alright?" she said appearing quite sadden since I would be leaving her in a couple of minutes.

"I will." I promised her and kissed her lightly on her red lips. "Don't let Suigetsu do whatever it is he wants while I am gone. And make sure Juugo keeps a close eye on him as well. I also want you to call me whenever something is up." I spoke to her and she gave me a nod in return. Although I am her fiancé, I am still her superior when it came to work related problems. And it seems Karin doesn't let personal problems interfere with work which is a plus in my book. Karin is a professional which makes us very much compatible with each other. So who cares if the relationship between the two of us is platonic. If we are happy then its no ones goddamn business.

"I'll see you in a few days." I say to her and kissed her again. As our lips part she looked at me as if there was something she was going to say but then shook her head and just smiled. "I'll be just a call away if you need anything." she said and took a step back giving me room to maneuver my bag to roll to my side. I nodded to her in return and left.

Truth be told, I never really planned on going back to Konoha after I got my Master's and Lawyer's degree and had passed the boarding exams. To me, Konoha never really felt like I belonged there. Sure, I was born and raised there for most of my life but it never felt like home to me. I made connections there and there are colleagues from my elementary to my university days. Though I never made any attempt to reconnected with any of them after I suddenly left Konoha. Especially to Naruto. It was as if I severed all ties with all of them after I got my lawyer's licence and boarded the first flight to Oto. My reason for leaving Konoha and living in Oto was simple, really. Oto's Akatsuki Law Firm. Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of working for this top notched law firm all my life and follow behind my elder brother, Itachi's footsteps. Everyone who knew me back in Konoha knows this.

For two and a half years of living in Oto and working for my dream job, you'd think by now I would feel homesick? Actually, I love living in Oto as much as my own hometown. To me, Oto is a place where I don't have to live under anyone's standards. Where I don't have to worry about reputations and all those stupid shit that everyone in Konoha expect me to do. Konoha was a prison. So you can't really blame me if I never wanted to go back there.

So why am I riding first class on the first flight back to Konoha? Two words: Haruno Sakura. For some reason-despite my change in contact details, she somehow figured out how to get a hold of me. My guessed it had something to do with Itachi. Damn bastard. She called me suddenly and demanded that I should try-no, that I should _be_ at the reunion she and Ino had planned for months. To bring the gang back together and just talk about old times. Of course, I declined her the first time but she kept on calling me again and again. Stubborn person as I am, I never falter at her advances and kept on declining her. And after when I thought that she gave up in asking me, she suddenly mentioned about Naruto. Something about him she mentioned made me reconsider my decision in never setting foot in Konoha ever again. She never really told me what exactly was up with Naruto and that he was still the same person he was since elementary school. But the way she spoke of Naruto was somewhat had this unsettling feeling as if she was trying to hide something from me. Naturally, I didn't want to have anything to do with Naruto but the two of us had been through alot together. And as much as I don't want to admit it but, to me, Naruto became like a brother I never really wanted but still want him to be. It's kinda funny really when I think about it. I hate Naruto. I hate him because I can't really hate him as much as I wanted to hate him. It doesn't make sense but that is how I feel whenever I am around him.

The two of us are like two opposites sides of a magnet. Like oil and water. But for some reason we connect perfectly like two jigsaw puzzles to complete a whole picture. There wouldn't be a Sasuke without a Naruto and that goes the same for the other. I don't actually know when or how it started but all I know is that the person who is more affected and is probably hell bent pissed of me leaving is him. Without a doubt.

So when Sakura mentioned something about Naruto despite her attempt in trying to sound cheerfully as she spoke of him, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was up. That something was definitely up with Naruto. I try to not really think about it too much and Sakura did say it was nothing, but damn it, I just couldn't shake this odd feeling that Sakura was hiding something about Naruto.

So here I am trying not to stab myself for not having more self-control with myself. Cursing myself as I think back that maybe somehow Sakura was just using this 'something is wrong with Naruto' thing with me. I could vaguely remember she had done something similar back in highschool.

"This better be worth the trip." I grumbled as I waited for the plane to finally arrive and land on Konoha. This was going to be a _long_ weekend.

**Preview of Chapter 1:**

"Sasuke..." she started to sob at the mention of my name and held onto me tightly-holding on to me like her life depended on it, like she once did two and a half years ago.

Really, Sakura... are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to guilt me for what I did to you and Naruto? Because if you are then it is working like a charm.

* * *

Alice says:

Thank you very much everyone for taking your time in reading the start off chapter of my debut story: Where I Belong.

I know I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to word play but I do try my best. I just hope I don't confuse anyone with what I wrote here.

Please look forward for the next chapter.

(=^ω^=)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you're not just pulling our leg here, Sakura?" Inuzuki Kiba spoke as he held up a cardboard with the name 'Uchiha Sasuke' written on it. "Hard to believe that prick really said he'd come home after severing ties with all of us." he added with a hint of bitterness in his tone. He still couldn't believe what Sakura said that Uchiha Sasuke-the biggest asshole he had the displeasure of growing up with, would actually have the balls to really return to Konoha after he abandon everyone for a job in Oto. Though that wasn't the real reason why he was angry at Sasuke, Kiba was actually glad for him to be honest. That Sasuke got the dream job he always wanted. But to severe ties with everyone he left home-more importantly to Naruto? That was just plain cruel of him. He couldn't forgive him. So why was here holding a sign up in the pick-up area of Konoha International Airline with Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sai? To welcome him of course! Ha! Like he'd actually welcome that prick back with open arms. Oh, he'd welcome him alright, with his fist he would.

"He is coming. He said he would." Sakura reassured Kiba and also to herself aswell. In all honesty, Sakura wasn't sure herself that Sasuke would really come back to Konoha for sure. She had lost count of how many times she begged Sasuke about returning-even coaxed him to atleast visit once in a while. She had forgotten how utterly stubborn Sasuke was but it wasn't as if she wasn't stubborn herself. It was only a matter of who was going to give in first and thank God it was Sasuke. She would always be grateful to Orochimaru-sama-Sasuke's employer, for giving her his contact details. Though it did take alot of convincing and also with the help of her mentor, Tsunade-sama-who was a longtime friend and colleague of his, that she gotten hold of Sasuke's number in the first place. Despite how Orochimaru-sama is, the man wasn't such a bad person-only his methods.

"And don't say that about Sasuke-kun, Kiba. He was just too busy to try to call any of us, that's all." Sakura defended on Sasuke's behalf.

"Bullshit. Don't try to defend that prick of a lawyer, Sakura. That guy doesn't deserve any defending." Kiba said back to her. "If you hadn't mentioned Naruto then that prick wouldn't-" "Kiba-kun..." Hinata interrupted him, trying to calm him down. Kiba only clicked his tongue and decided to stay quiet for the time being while trying to calm himself down.

"Ah, speaking of Naruto..." Sai spoke. "Does he know that you have Sasuke's number and that he is returning today?" he asked Sakura curiously.

"Yeah, Sakura. Did you even tell Naruto about this?" Ino added. She was also interested if Sakura had told Naruto anything involving Sasuke. Since the three of them were a team in the past until Sasuke left and Sai had to fill in the hole Sasuke left behind.

Everyone were all looking at Sakura now-even Kiba who had calm down was also looking at her as well, all of them quietly waiting for Sakura to tell them if she did or didn't tell Naruto the news of Sasuke's return. There was a pause before Sakura shook her head to them.

"I don't think it's good for Naruto since he is under a lot of pressure lately. And stress is not something that Naruto needs right now." she told them and everyone sighed in unison as if coming into agreement with Sakura's decision of not telling Naruto. They all agreed that not telling Naruto now was for the best... for Naruto's sake.

Just as the conversation of the group were now focused on Naruto and who was going to tell their blonde friend about Sasuke returning to Konoha which no one wanted to do it, Sasuke was spotted by Sai.

"Ah, speak of the devil. The man of the hour had just arrived." Sai spoke as everyone else were pointing fingers at each other-not wanting to be the one to receive Naruto's 'I-can't-believe-you-went-behind-my-back' look-it's Naruto afterall. Everyone then stopped their little argument and turned to where Sai was pointing at Sasuke who was walking towards their direction.

"Oh my God! Sasuke!" Ino gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes that Sasuke actually returned home even after all these years. Naturally, she and everyone less of the group would be bitter towards him. Without a single call to any of them or even a mere email, who wouldn't be angry. But, as she had finally saw Sasuke-here and now, all that bitterness she had towards him were all gone like a blink of an eye. And instead of greeting him with a frown on her face, she had tears of joy and before she realized it she lunge herself to Sasuke and was hugging him tightly. "Oh my God! It's really you, right? Sasuke, you really are here, right? My God! Look at you. You're so handsome!" she was gawking all over him as she did back when they were younger and it didn't change until now. Yamanaka Ino still hasn't gotten over her crushing over Sasuke after all these years. That applies to Sakura as well.

And like Ino, everyone else-including Kiba, had all their initially displeasure they had with the youngest Uchiha wash over with relief once they saw him. Though Kiba was still pissed at him, but not so as he had anticipated. In fact, he was glad that finally Sasuke came back home. "You prick, the nerve of you showing your face to us after abandoning us like that." Kiba spoke as he walked towards Sasuke and punched him lightly on his chest once Ino detached herself from Sasuke's person. "Damn you, you asshole." he spoke to him with a grin on his face.

Hinata was next to greet Sasuke in her timid but somehow had gain a hint of confidence in the way she spoke to him. Usually the Hyuuga heiress wouldn't dare look at anyone in the eyes as she speak to them because she was shy in nature. But now, she was looking at him straight in the eyes which was a step up for her which was good for her. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who gave the once shy and timid Hyuuga Hinata the confidence that she had now.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba in return as if he got the message that Kiba wanted to imply. "It's god to see you too, dog-boy." He then nodded to Hinata in acknowledgment of her new found confidence. Though to be honest, Sasuke was a bit disappointed that Kiba had somehow matured in the two and a half years he hasn't seen him. Initially he really thought the dog lover was going to punch hard on the face and he in turn would just dodge the punch, watch him fall and grovel in the ground and be humiliated. To his surprise, Kiba didn't and Sasuke for the first time wasn't actually sure what to do but acknowledge Kiba's maturity. Though he was glad that there were some things that never change. Ino was still the still the same lovestruck girl she was back when they were growing up.

Sai then introduced himself to Sasuke which the young Uchiha was a bit surprised to see the similarities of their facial features. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sai was somehow his replacement. And as if the young artist had somehow read the young lawer's thoughts, Sai didn't deny the fact that indeed, he was a replacement to Sasuke and didn't actually mind it at all. In fact, he was happy to be Sasuke's replacement if it meant to be a part of Naruto and everyone else's lives. This somehow pissed Sasuke off but he didn't show any of it in his face which Sai only smiled nonchalantly back. To hell that this person could ever replace him. What were Narto and Sakura thinking? And speaking of Sakura...

I began to survey my surroundings looking for Sakura. Trying to avert my eyes from Sai before I decide to reconstruct that smirk off his face with my fist. This guy may have my face but he sure as hell isn't me. No one can replace me and that is a given fact. As I tried to shift my gaze away from black. My eyes then shift and locked with soft teal, Sakura. Looks like she kept her hair short after she cut it after I didn't return her feelings when she confessed to me back in middle school. The rejection must have devistated her since the day after that she had cut her hair short. But still, she never gave up on me. She still tries her best to get my affection. I couldn't help but smile at her determination. Still the same old Sakura.

She was standing at her spot-frozen in place. And I could see it in her eyes that she couldn't believe I was here in front of her. She was like a dear caught in headlights. She wasn't sure what she would/should now that I wad just a foot away from her. And anyone could tell from her eyes, she was deciding with emotion she was going to use to greet me: Happiness? Hurt? Rage? I guess rage was more appropriate since the people who I hurt more for leaving was her and Naruto. I know I would be angry if I were in their positions. But instead of bashing with punches in a fit of rage, Sakura only cried unmoved from where she stood. I was confused, but I guess she was too. And I understood her completely. Since I too couldn't decide whatever it is I am feeling when I saw Sakura as well. But there was only just one thing I knew what to do and that was to hold her. I locked her into my embrace and she in return clutch onto my back and squeezed me tightly as if thinking if she were to let me go here I would disappear again, and this time would never come back.

"Sasuke..." she started to sob at the mention of my name and held onto me tightly-holding on to me like her life depended on it, like she once did two and a half years ago.

Really, Sakura... are you doing this on purpose? Are you trying to guilt me for what I did to you and Naruto? Because if you are then it is working like a charm. And here I thought that anything you throw at me I wouldn't get affected in anyway. I guess that part of me hasn't change yet-I can't handle people crying in front of me.

"Sakura." I said her name in my usual composed self and she in turn flinched at me saying her name and removed herself away from me after she made sure I was real and she wasn't dreaming. She smiled up at me with tears still dripping from her eyes. It was after she stopped hugging me that I heard sniffing sound from behind me. Looks like-apart from Sai, everyone else was crying after seeing our heartfelt reunion. It felt nice and all that my being here could make this much of an impact towards them but, I couldn't deny that I was also rather embarrassed by this as well. If it wasn't for Sai's blunt remark about the scene we were all making that we couldn't be able to get pass this awkward situation and move along before we all embarrassed ourself even further. Maybe Sai wasn't such a bad guy after all, well... maybe.

We were all in Kiba's beat up pick up truck-I was in the passenger seat next to Kiba while the rest sat snugly at the back seat. We had the windows open since I couldn't take the stench of dog that lingered inside. The ride back from the airport to my family home was what I had expected to be. Everyone from time to time would ask me questions about what my life was in Oto. What was it like to be a big shot lawyer in a famous law firm. If I was still single or dating. And if I was dating, did she have big boobs from Kiba-and surprisingly from Sai as well. The conversation we had wad now focused on the size of a womans tits and which turns the guys on. Surprisingly the girls weren't offended and offered their own opinions on the matter. Everyone were all serious and had a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone in their tone. How did we end up with this topic again? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I am just happy that the topic was not entirely focused on me now. I was starting to get tired answering their questions anyway.

Then suddenly Sai mentioned about Naruto and what might be his so-called opinion of the subject at hand. He tried to imitate what Naruto would say and do when he talks about a woman's breast in his most animated interpretation about Naruto-as much as I don't like that Sai was able to imitate Naruto and predict what Naruto would say I admit, Sai really captured that Naruto we've known and loved for all these years. We had a good laugh about it. But know that he mentioned it, where was Naruto? Sure, I could understand that the blonde would be pissed-well, beyond pissed, of him more than everyone else in the group. But, knowing Naruto, the blonde would never hold a grudge over someone for that long. And since Sakura was there, Naruto shouldn't have been too far away. So why was he not here?

"Where is Naruto?" I asked them. A chill ran down my spin when the cheery and friendly atmosphere we had a moment ago suddenly went quiet and tensed.

_What the hell?_

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

"Son of a bitch!" the blonde cursed feeling dejected in yet another miserable defeat. "One last game! Let's play one more round?"

"This is the third 'one last game' we did. Give it a rest, Naruto. I'm beat. I am not Lee-senpai." Shikamaru said tiredly. He was done playing Shogi for today.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Happy New Year!

(Should have done that on the first chapter.)

Thank you for reading the first chapter-especially those who took the time to review. Actually, I didn't expect neither of them. But thank you all the same.

I don't know about what you guys think about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves all the same.

Look forward for the next chapter.

- Alice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Son of a bitch!" a loud obnoxious scream can be heard all the way down the to the first floor of an old run down apartment complex. "Uh, Shikamaru... could I maybe-" "-No." Shikamaru already knew what Naruto wanted but refused to let him redo his move.

"Oh, come on, Shika-chan. I panicked and wasn't thinking clearly." Naruto pleaded.

"Too bad. You told me not to give you any handicaps." he spoke in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "If you were playing with my father or Asuma-sensei, they'll be disappointed in you."

"But this is just a game! Not a real battle field." Naruto protested, "Come on, just this once, please? I promise it's just this one move."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and gave into Naruto's plea. He cursed himself for not having any self-control whenever Naruto is involved. Shikamaru wondered since when have he became this weak hearted towards this person? Usually he couldn't care less about another persons problems and doesn't make it his business what they do with their lives. But with Naruto... it's different. He makes it a point to give Naruto his opinions in whatever he does. He wondered since when did he and Naruto became really good friends? Ever since their days as students, Shikamaru made it a point to make little interactions he have with Naruto. Since Naruto was such a handful and the biggest troublemaker in their group. But as the years went by, he found himself acknowledging the blonde and he was slowly drawn into his pace. Not long after that, the two of them became Shogi buddies. Playing Shogi in each others houses whenever the other is free. And before he could realize it, he was spending more time with Naruto then with Chouji. Shikamaru maybe a genius and expert in observations and analytical processing, but he still couldn't figure out how he and Naruto became the way they were now.

"Shikamaru?"

Before Shikamaru could come into a conclusion, his trail of thought were cut off by Naruto calling him back into te real world. Naruto still had a hopeful glint in his eyes as he stared at Shikamaru-still hoping that he would still reconsider giving him a handy. Shikamaru sighed dejectedly and scratched the back of his head in annoyance-not towards Naruto but to himself for being too weak.

"Fine. Hurry up." he immediately said to his blonde opponent. "This move better be a good one." he said annoyed that he couldn't believe himself that he was really giving him a chance to change his move.

Naruto smiled cheekily to Shikamaru and returned the previous pieces to thier rightful positions before moving another piece to a good spot on the game board. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow once realizing that the move Naruto made after his first mistake was indeed a good one. The pineapple head couldn't surpress a lazy smile on his face that Naruto was slowly starting to get a hang on this. He admires how diligent Naruto was. He remembered the first time they played Naruto would lose as soon as he played. But after playing countless of times and with playing with Asuma and his father, Naruto slowly became worthy enough to play in a serious game-though Naruto still have a long way to go.

"So..." Naruto began as Shikamaru was figuring out how he should counter Naruto's new move. "What was it you were thinking? Anything work related I should know about?" The blonde asked curiously. Naruto may not look like it but he is actually an investigative journalist for Konoha Times which Shikamaru works as an intelligence of the NARC department of Konoha Police Department. Naruto usually covers stories involved around the cases which Shikamaru's department is focused on. Cases like underground trafficking like drug dealings, smuggling, prostitution, theft, fraud, scandals and anything that involves the darker side of people. While Shikamaru tries to apprehend the criminals, Naruto exposes them for what they are. Naturally, his friends-more especially Shikamaru, were deadly against what Naruto was doing and never fail in telling him to quit his job and find a more safer one. But the NARC officer had long gave up on convincing him to quit seeing that his opponent _was_ Naruto after all.

Once Naruto decides on something he never gives up. And no matter who it was who tells him that it was dangerous or impossible, Naruto always proves them wrong. Maybe that's why everyone-including Sasuke, all treasured Naruto so much. He was like a ray of light in a pitch black tunnel. You would think that all hope is lost but there he is, always there to pull you right back on your feet. Uzumaki Naruto to them was a beacon of hope. Everyone depends on Naruto so much, that was why everyone was so scared to loose him. So when they heard news about 'that' incident everyone became really worried.

"Nothing to report." Shikamaru began as he finally made a move on one of the Shogi piece to counter Naruto's attack. He smirked when Naruto made a face that he hit him bad with that move. "Ever since that one incident with Gaara everything became quiet."

"Told you Gaara was innocent." Naruto said as he quickly found a counter-attack. "Gold general to f-3. Take that! How'd you like them apples!"

"A Yagura Castle, huh? Not bad." Shikamaru mused but it just wasn't good enough as Shikamaru went for the kill and checkmated Naruto's king. "Rook to l-6. Better luck next time." he said and light himself a victory cigarette to celebrate yet another win against Naruto. And it feels good.

"Son of a bitch!" the blonde cursed feeling dejected in yet another miserable defeat. "One last game! Let's play one more round!"

"This is the third 'one last game' we did. Give it a rest, Naruto. I'm beat. I am not Lee-senpai." Shikamaru said tiredly. He was done playing Shogi for today.

"Fine. Fine." as much as Naruto wanted a rematch with Shikamaru, he decided that the pineapple head was right and respected his wishes. "And hey! Fuzzy brows is cool. You should learn a thing or two from him."

"I'll pass. Too troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Since when has everything _not_ been too troublesome for you, Nara." Naruto said playfully in reply.

The two of them then engage in random conversations with each other. Naruto did much the talking while Shikamaru supply the commentary. It was a rather peaceful afternoon and both of them-despite having each other as the only company, were rather enjoying days such as this one. No stressing over paperworks and deadlines that their work demands from them-not like they don't enjoy what they do. But sometimes they need days like this to help rejuvenate themselves for their new assignments. And let's face it, Shikamaru and Naruto's job aren't the most glamorous ones compared to the rest of the group. Their work were demanding and is not like their paycheck is worth risking their necks over but they love what they do despite it all.

As Naruto was about to run out of topics to say to Shikamaru and as if on que Naruto got a call from Kiba saying there was going to be a meeting at Choji's place regarding thr class reunion for their batch. Though Naruto and Shikamaru wasn't all that interested in all the plannings but free sake and barbecue were too good of an offer to pass.

"What do you think, Shikamaru? Should we go?" Naruto asked despite looking as if he really wanted to go. The dripping drool on his face was a sure dead give away.

"Sure. Why not?" Shikamaru said knowing all too well that even if he said he doesn't want to go, Naruto would go to the meeting without him anyway. "It's been awhile since I last saw Choji and I have some business to talk with him anyway."

"Great! Then I'll go change and get Karuma ready. Tell Kiba we'll be there in ten." Naruto said happily and disappeared into the other room leaving Shikamaru in the living room.

**To: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Subject: Troublesome**

**Is Sasuke really there with you?**

**- N. Shikamaru**

It didn't take a second longer for Kiba to reply back to Shikamaru's text message.

**To: Nara Shikamaru**

**Subject: Better bring your handcuffs.**

**Yep.**

**- Kiba**

Shikamaru took another fresh cigarette out and lighted it. Taking in as much nicotine smoke from the cancerous stick as much as he could and exhaled it out hoping it woulf help ease his anxiety. 'What a drag.' Shikamaru thought as he was gathering his bag and checked it content. He then took the silver chained handcuffs and placed it inside his back pocket just in case things get ugly. Worst case scenario would be tazing both Naruto and Sasuke to keep them from killing each other-which he hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared when that time comes.

"Ready?" Naruto suddenly spoke which made Shikamaru jumped with surprise and feels as if he had a heart attack. "You okay there, Shikamaru? Feels as if like you saw a ghost or something?" Naruto asked jokingly to his frazzled companion.

"God, Naruto. Stop doing that already." Shikamaru said after he calmed down a bit. God, how close he was to shooting his brains out. Good thing he didn't bring his gun along.

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go! The barbecues don't cook themselves you know." Naruto said as he left with Karuma leading the way.

Shikamaru sighed as he was scratching the back of his head. He then left Naruto's apartment-locking the door behind him, and followed Naruto to Choji's.

**To: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Subject: Clear all silverware and sharp objects.**

**We are heading there right now.**

**My sake better still be cold by the time we get there.**

**- N. Shikamaru**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

What the hell is going on here? Sure, I planned on not returning to Konoha but that doesn't mean I never cared for everyone here. Well... I did sort of severed ties with everyone... But that was besides the point! Everyone is hiding something about Naruto and they couldn't tell me what? Well... For what I did... I admit... I deserve it. But still! I have the right to know... Right?

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the delayed update. I was busy with everything else I had going on with my life, haha... ha... ... I am truely sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

-Alice


End file.
